CHALLENGE
by cherrysugarfree
Summary: bukan seperti ini awal rencana Jisung. CHENJI/SUNGLE STORY. dom:Jisung bot:Chenle.


Sabtu pagi itu Chenle, sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah merusuh di apartemen yang Jisung tinggali dengan Hyungnya. Membuat acara 'tidur sampai siang mumpung tak ada Jaemin Hyung' Jisung terganggu.

Biasanya jika ada Hyungnya, Chenle akan menempeli Hyungnya kemana pun. Tapi Hyungnya juga sedang bertugas entah dimana dan entah sampai kapan, bilangnya ia akan pulang lusa.

Entah lusa kapan.

Segala cara dilakukan lumba-lumba cina itu untuk mengganggu Jisung yang keukeuh tak mau bangun.

Mulai dari membangunkan dengan normal sampai tubuh Chenle yang sintal menimpa tubuh kurusnya. Rencana awalnya Jisung akan terus memejamkan matanya sampai Chenle menyerah, tapi..

"Jisuuuung temani aku, Papa dan Mama pergi ke Swiss. Papa ada pekerjaan disana dan Mama ikut, ingin beli keju katanya. Aku ingin ikut tapi Jum'at kemarin kan ada kuis di kelas Kang Ssaem. Kamu kan tahu kalau Sabtu dan Minggu semua pekerja di rumahku libur, jadi dirumah sepi sekali tak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara. Aku semalam tidur di rumahmu tapi ayah dan ibumu juga mendadak harus pergi ke Busan. Apartemenmu ini jauh tau dari rumah, aku naik bis tadi" cerita Chenle dengan nada sedihnya, posisinya berbaring menyamping menghadap jisung kakinya masih menimpa paha Jisung, kepalanya dijatuhkan pada bantal disamping Jisung.

Yang pura-pura tidur mengintip sedikit, walaupun sedikit berbohong tentang naik bis, jika sudah memasang wajah seperti itu mana tega Jisung mengabaikannya.

'dia sadar tidak sih jika memasang wajah seperti itu bisa mengundang ahli culik' gerutu Jisung dalam hati.

Lengan kekar itu menarik tubuh didepannya, menyandarkan pipinya pada kepala dibawahnya, mendekapnya terlampau erat saking gemasnya. "Buatkan aku sarapan jika tidak ingin ku usir" kata Jisung masih sambil menutup mata.

"Okay!!!" melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung sahabatnya, menyamankan posisinya dengan menempelkan pipinya di dada keras itu.

"Aduh aku lupa, hari ini jadwalnya aku yang bersih-bersih, sepertinya tak akan bisa menemanimu karena aku akan sangat kelelahan hari ini, maaf ya." yang masih memejamkan matanya berujar pura-pura menyesal.

"Aku bantu! Janjiii!" serunya semangat dalam dekapan sahabatnya yang sedang menyeringai puas, tangannya membalas dekapan terlampau erat itu sekuat tenaganya. "Sudah lepas, aku mulai sesak!"

"Sebentar lagi"

.

.

"Jisungiie..! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan di kamar Jaemin hyung! Kkk" Chenle berlari heboh ke ruang tengah mengabaikan peralatan bersih-bersihnya di kamar kakak tiri Jisung itu, menunjukkan sesuatu di kepalanya yang dianggapnya lucu sambil mengikik.

Jisung yang sedang bersantai menonton TV jadi speechless, 'what the..'

Chenle menyisipkan rambut palsu panjang yang ia pakai ke belakang telinga, lalu membungkuk dengan gemulai "Annyeonghaseyo, Park Jisung-ssi. Cherly imnidang~ HAHAHAHA" Chenle tertawa melengking melihat ekspresi Jisung yang terlihat shock. "Ya! Aku lihat masih ada dua di kamar Jaemin Hyung, kau mau coba? Kkk" lanjutnya mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jisung yang masih tak bersuara menatapnya.

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengendalikan diri, satu-satu pikiran aneh muncul di otaknya.

'Sial, manis sekali!' jeritan batin Jisung

"Hei, aku juga melihat beberapa baju wanita di dalam kotak, ada alat make upnya juga lengkap sekali. Itu semua milik Jaemin Hyung? Tapi untuk apa? Hobi barunya?" tanya Chenle penasaran sambil memainkan rambut palsu yang dipakainya

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk pekerjaannya" tertawa dalam hati saat mengingat wajah menggerutu Hyungnya yang seorang wartawan gosip harus berdandan seperti jalang untuk mengais informasi dari targetnya.

"Wah, wartawan benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk berita ya. Respect. Aku kira salah satu hobi barunya yang aneh lagi" sahut Chenle.

Sebuah ide 'pintar' terlintas di otak Jisung, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum miring.

"Chenle-ya, kau bilang tadi bosan?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk cepat membuat rambut panjang yang dipakainya ikut bergerak, menggemaskan sekali dimata Jisung-- atau semua orang?

"aku punya tantangan, mau mencobanya? Tapi kurasa kau tak akan mungkin memenangkan tantanganku kali ini" wajahnya jelas meremehkan si lumba-lumba

Melihat Jisung yang seperti itu membuat Chenle tak terima, selama ini memangnya siapa yang selalu kalah di setiap challenge yang mereka lakukan "Katakan apa tantangannya? Mana mungkin aku bisa kalah darimu!"

Umpan termakan, Jisung bersorak dalam hati. "Kau yakin? Baiklah jika memaksa, tantangannya adalah siapa yang paling cantik saat berdandan seperti wanita"

"yaAA!! Mana bisa! Akan sangat aneh kalau aku! Aku kan lelaki maskulin yang tampan, mana bisa!" pekik Chenle tak terima

Jisung menyempatkan memutar matanya jengah. "Yah.. Sudah kubilang kau tak akan bisa menang, padahal pemenangnya bisa meminta apapun pada yang kalah" Jisung menaikan bahu dan memasang ekspresi sudah-ku-duganya, padahal dalam hati sedang menyeringai licik.

"Apapun?" tanya Chenle semangat untuk selalu mengalahkan Jisung muncul lagi "siap-siap menerima kekalahan mu, Pwark Jiseong!" kata Chenle berapi-api.

Keduanya menatap penuh persaingan satu sama lain, hingga tiba-tiba

"BATU GUNTING KERTAS!"

"YAAASSSSSS!!!!!" "SIAL!"

Jisung mengeluarkan batu dan Chenle gunting.

"Silahkan, Zhong Cherly~" ejek Jisung.

Jisung makin tak bisa menahan seringai kemenangannya saat Chenle masuk ke kamar Hyungnya, rencananya berjalan cukup lancar. Rencananya ia ingin melihat dan mengabadikan Chenle yang sedang berdandan seperti wanita, tujuannya jelas untuk menambah koleksi aib Chenle yang selalu ia coba kumpulkan.

Buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil kamera, menyettingnya ke mode video dan meletakkan kameranya sedemikian rupa agar Chenle tak menyadarinya.

Jisung tersenyum puas, tinggal menunggu rencananya berjalan lancar.

.

.

Di ruangan lain, Chenle yang sedang memilih 'kostum' yang akan ia gunakan untuk melawan Jisung mengernyit heran.

Sekotak baju wanita milik kakak sahabatnya itu terlampau seksi semua, tipikal baju yang dipakai para wanita malam yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

"Jaeminie Hyung memang panutan, totalitas sekali dalam pekerjaannya"

Matanya menangkap sebuah one piece berbahan beludru berwarna maroon, Chenle mengangkatnya tinggi, mengira-ngira akan seperti apa jika gaun itu ia kenakan.

Ide dalam otaknya cukup membuatnya menyeringai licik, "Tiang listrik itu mana bisa mengalahkanku"

.

.

.

.


End file.
